My Love For You
by ThatKayGirl
Summary: This is a letter between Corazon and Bellemere, i'm trying for a love theme. I hope you like it, It's my first ship with them
1. Ch 1 Dear Bells

Dear Bells,

Hey Bellemere, congratulations on making it! I knew you could do it. You've always been so strong. Making it as a marine officer wouldn't be a problem for you. I heard you get to work with that Smoker kid. Try not to beat him up ok? He isn't as strong as you are, no one is. I know that much for a fact. You're the strongest kid in the marines! Sengoku San was surprised you shot up in the ranks so quickly! He said not many people make it as marines, but he sees a fire in you. From him that's a really good thing.

Don't tell anyone else that ok? They will think Sengoku San is favoring you and he can get in a lot of trouble I think. After everything he's done for me, I would hate if he got in trouble over a letter like this. He's truly a great man…I hope you get to meet him some day. He can be a little harsh sometimes, but I think that's something you may like about him. You both have that in common. Saying what comes into mind.

I wish you luck…I know we can't talk about much. The things we will do and see can be scary. I hope you're ready for it. I know you're strong enough physically…but are you mentally? Please don't beat me for saying that. I just worry I guess…before you came I didn't really have may friends. Now even that Smoker guy seems friendly towards me. Just try and be careful out there ok? I don't want anything to happy to you.

Your friend,

Rosinante


	2. Ch 2 Dear Crybaby

Dear Cry Baby,

Hey there Rosi, I didn't know they let crybabies join the marines. Honestly I don't know how someone like you will survive in a place like this. You're a soft kid, have been since I've met you. Why did you even become a marine to begin with? Listen this letter isn't to bag on you, contrary to the way it sounds…I'm sort of proud of you for making it to an officer.

You and I both know making it to an officer isn't an easy task. Though you being a trainy wasn't easy either. Like you said, Sengoku wasn't an easy man to please. But it doesn't matter, you've made it here and that's all that matters. You, Smoker and I are all officers now! We should all go out for a drink when we have the time. It will be Smoker's treat, ps, don't tell him that till the nights over ;-)

You should see if you can pull some strings, aka talk to Sengoku, and see if you can work with Smoker and me! It would be cool to have all of us together for some time, as long as we aren't working under old man Garp. I hear that old man is crazy! His fists are crazy no joke! I haven't received any of them, but I heard Smoker has!

Smoker has Rosi! Smoker is a Devil Fruit user and has been effected by Garp's fist! If that man isn't human it wouldn't surprise me. We need to stay away from him ok? You more than anyone…our luck will be, you'll set the poor man on fire and he'll kill you. You won't be able to run to Sengoku fast enough.

I have to talk to you later though crybaby, I got a new job with Smokey. He sends his wishes for ya. Remember, avoid the fists! Talk to ya later!

Love you always ;-)

Belemere


	3. Ch 3 the future

Dear Bells,

Hey Bells, I hear about crazy old Garp. Everyone does, I've met the man a few times. Sengoku San told me to stay away from him. He doesn't trust the old man without him around. I've been nearly hit by him on multiple times already. Sengoku San has saved me, it's been scary. Sengoku San said that if I wanted I could go on a job or two with you and Smoker Kun too. As long as we have a higher rank officer with us. He doesn't trust me on field work on my own just yet. You know how I am.

I feel like our letters are taking for ever to get back and forth; though we see each other every so often. Like I saw you the other day. You must have just come home too. You cut your hair again…shorter than before. I shouldn't be surprised, you've always said that long hair always gets in the way in a fight. Your enemy could grab it and use it against you. So a marine shouldn't be fond of their hair.

I think sometimes the only thing your fond of is sake and smoking. But hey, who am I to judge? Sake and smoking are fine with me too. Though if I remember correctly…you were the one I was with when I had my first taste of both. It was you and Smoker, a few days after you arrived. Your hair was longer then…just past your shoulder blades… You talked me into it. Of course it didn't take much talking, I wasn't use to others pressuring me into things like that.

Sengoku San knew I had smoked the moment I returned back to him. He wasn't too happy I had smoked; nor was he happy that I wouldn't give up who I had smoked with. I could tell though, part of him was pleased that I didn't give up my fellow marines. He gave me a light punishment before sending me to bed.

Bells I do hope one day that we become Marine captains. You, Smoker and myself. We could do anything we wanted then. Stay in a town, settle down with a little family maybe. The only worry would be that town, not the whole world…I mean unless the world government needed us. That doesn't happen often, I mean look at Sengoku San. He's been here for a long time and he doesn't seem like he plans on leaving any time soon.

Your Friend,

Rosinante


	4. Ch 4 Confusion

Dear Rosi,

You know, the more jobs and things we go on. The more you really grow Rosi. You're not much of a cry baby anymore. It's a little sad to tell you the truth. I miss that baby I use to look out for…but I'm glad he's grown into a man like you. Be sure to keep those kind of dreams to us though ok? I know everyone has them, but not everyone will see them. Being a marine is a dangerous job and isn't for everyone. When people want families they will quit the marines…something, some marines will kill for. So try not to go around with though thoughts out loud Rosi.

Also, try not to stare at me like that, it's creepy. If you see me say something. Watching women like that can give them the wrong ideas you know. Doesn't Sengoku teach you anything about women? I mean honestly? Though I have to admit, I didn't know you were there; so you have points for stealth…what am I saying? No if you see me say something! It's totally creepy!

But honestly, I wanted to talk to you about something. Have you heard about that pirate guy? Gol D Roger, the King of the Pirates, right? Everyone has, he started the great Pirate era. There's this guy that was on his crew, I hear he's turning against pirates now! That's great news right? That means he's on our side, we should talk with him. Maybe we will get some inside on the pirate world.

Sure we have the warlords but they only do so much. They are still pirates with their own agendas. With him I think we can do so much good. We could save so many people…but he's a former pirate too…I'm not sure how trust worthy a former pirate is. Rosi I don't know what to believe. We've been marines for months now.

Love always

Bellemere


	5. Ch 5 Don't Go

Dear Bell,

You just said you were leaving tomorrow! Tomorrow! You didn't say where, or for how long this time. You never tell me when you're leaving. What do you plan on doing? Bellemere I'm begging you now, please don't do anything stupid. You don't have to be a hero. You don't have to save the world, like I know you want to. You can stay here, with me!

Forget about that ex pirate! We both know he isn't worth being trusted, once a pirate always a pirate. They don't change Bellemere, they only become more crafty at hiding. He can and will hurt you please I'm begging you! We've spent years together, training. We've nearly grown up together. Wont you listen to me this once! I know I should be saying this to your face. I know if I physically told you this words maybe you would stay…but I can't. You said in your last letter that I wasn't a cry baby any more, but if you're going to do what I think you're going to do. Bellemere you were wrong!

I am a cry baby! I am crying like a fool because I don't want to lose you! I can't think of a world where I don't have you in it! You mean the world to me! I never thought I'd meet someone who'd have such a hold over my mind, body and soul! Bellemere I'm begging you. Please don't get on that ship, please don't set sail and throw your life away to find out the kind of man he is.

Don't leave me alone, not now, not ever Bellemere! I can't stand it anymore! I can't stand the thought of waking up and not saying I love you Bellemere! So just stay…stay here and lets wake up tomorrow, let me tell you those three words I've been dying to tell you since I first laid my eyes on you. Please just stay here with me.

Love,

Rosinante

PS…I will always love you…


	6. Ch 6 The Girls

Dear Rosi,

Forgive me Rosi it has been a long time since I have written to you. I'm sure you've heard a lot of things since then. I wanted to clear the air about it all. About everything if you'll let me. I won't tell you to write back if you don't want to either. I just hope you will read this and know that I'm sorry for just leaving you.

I know it's been nearly a year since you've heard from me. I went to see that pirate I told you about. The moment he saw me, he jumped me…he didn't let up. He killed the whole town Rosi, everyone was attacked. It didn't matter who it was, I didn't stand a chance. I don't know what I was thinking. He was just as bad as the warlords…he beat me half to death, I thought I was going to die. I should have. Honestly Rosi I should have, but I found these two beautiful little girls. They were all alone and if I died there, they would have too.

So I brought them to this island nearby called Conomi Island. Let me tell you, they are beautiful girls. Nojiko and Nami, and they are so young. Nami is just a baby, with orange hair hardly old enough to eat baby food….little Nojiko was carrying her around so carefully like she could break her. It was so cute and sweet. The kindness and sweetness these girls have brought into my world when I thought it was so dark Rosi.

They remind me so much of you. I think I will stay here with them, raise them as a little family. A family like you wanted. We are in the East Blue, when you are a captain you should come find us. You can protect our little family and this island. Until that day happens, I shall do it in your stay. I'll tell the girls of a clumsy blond who can barely walk without knocking into a wall…whos only hope for a family is in the East Blue.

Love always,

Bellemere

PS, I will always love you block head


	7. Ch 7 Law

Dear Bell, Nami and Nojiko

It has been sometime and I'm sure those sweet little girls have gone. I have grown in the ranks but I have yet to be a captain. Sengoku San said I have a few more years unless I do well on this job. This one may prove to be more dangerous though. Don't worry, I will be fine, I'm not the same guy you left behind Bells. I'm a lot stronger than before.

I do have some news though. In my new job I to have picked up my own ankle biter…and I mean that in the most literal terms possible. He's had a rough past like Nami and Nojiko have, so I'm sure he and they would understand each other more than we ever could. I feel bad for the little guy because he's only ten and he's already been through so much. I want to give him and the girls a better future together.

So when I become captain, I will meet up with you Bell, we can talk about wither we will stay there or if moving somewhere else would be better. But I want the three of them to have a bright future together. Little Law here would be a great big brother, I just know it. He would be perfect to Nami and Nojiko. He'd be a great son to you too Bell.

He's bright and strong…he's curious and has a bit of a temper at times too…when we are all together again…our dreams will finally come true and I will finally be able to tell you what I've always wanted to tell you in person Bellemere!

Love always,

Rosinante


	8. Ch 8 Genzo

Dear Rosinante,

My name is Genzo, I am a friend of Bellemere's. I am currently the caretaker of Nojiko and occasionally Nami. I am sorry to inform you this way. But you must know, that Bellemere has lost her life. She lost it protecting the girls she loved so dearly.

A group of fish men came to the island and said that they would be taking control. At first it looked as if Bellemere would get off free, but then they noticed the smoke from the chimney and went to her place. Seeing that she had three place setting, they demanded the money; we all knew she didn't have. Instead of paying for herself alone, Bellemere payed for the girls alone…grabbing her gun and trying to fight the fish men…with no luck…

They killed her without mercy…and then took Nami…no matter what I did, I couldn't save her. Nami doesn't want anyone else to die. So she gave herself to the fish men. To the men who killed the women to raised her! I'm sorry…you deserved to find out better. But this is the only way I could tell you. I wish you well in the future you man.

Best of wishes

Genzo


	9. Ch 9 I'm Coming

Dear Genzo,

Thank you Genzo, thank you for saving Nojiko. For protecting her from those fish men. For writing to me when you didn't have to. It all means the world to me. I have yet to hold up to my promise to Bellemere to be a captain. But right now that's out of the question, Nami needs someone to save her. That little girl must be terrified on that ship all by herself. Those fish men keeping her there to do their dirty work.

I will take Law and will head to the East Blue. I will come save Nami. I won't let those fish men harm her for long. Genzo I swear this to you. Nami and Nojiko will be together playing like children should! Children shouldn't be made to work like that, they should be free to do anything they want. To play and have fun. Go to fairs and stay up late…

Their childhoods will get better, I will do everything I can. I have to, for them and for Bellemere. If it's not too much to ask…I hope you allow me stay there. I wish to raise the girls in a place they are familiar with. Law could use some stability somewhere in his life. He's use to traveling so anywhere would be fine with him honestly…

See you soon…

Rosinante


	10. Ch 10 A Broken Promise

I felt the bullet pierce me. I coughed up some blood as I fell back. Feeling the chest behind me. Damn it had to end, here didn't it? I was so close to too. I was so close to giving Bellemere her dream. So close to freeing Nami, freeing Law…damn it! I couldn't even do that right! I could only free Law, what good am I? Nami is out there, terrified and all alone. I let her and Bellemere down.

Damn I bet Law is in there crying too, I must hold on until I know he's safely away from Doflamingo. If not, he will find Law and my death will be meaningless. Just hold on…. a little while longer…

"You always were a stubborn man when others when involved Rosi." A voice spoke out from the falling snow. I opened my eyes to see a blurry figure standing near me, bending down

"Who?" I started, but a finger met my lips, red hair shifted before the figure began to speak again.

"When you can feel your body again, we should go for a drink. It will be awhile before our next guest arrives. You know how he likes to keep us waiting. Meanwhile, we can keep an eye on our kids. Tell me about that dark hair boy you just shipped off…"

"That…my…Law…"

"Rosi…he's safe now…let go" And when the voice said that I smiled. Closing my eyes, my body didn't seem to hurt anymore, well for the moment. I felt fine until I was hit on the hit, hard

"Ow!"

"I said let's get a drink! Not let's keep me waiting! I think you've kept me waiting long enough!" I looked at who was talking and instantly realized who it was.

"Bellemere…" tears formed as I threw my arms around her.

"Ya…you're still a cry baby…come on. We have time to wait…we have kids to wait and a Smokey to wait for." I laughed and nodded. Following her to a couple of bar stools, sitting at the counter the tv turned to my body. Sengoku was covering my body with his coat and talking softly. Bellemere turned it up to here him.

"Stupid kid….i told you….i told you…my stupid boy…my stupid boy…" tears rolled down his cheeks


End file.
